Episode 7215 (22nd June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Alone in the kitchen, Cain throws Robert against the wall, demanding that he talks. Kirin confides in Priya that he missed his intern interview that Rakesh arranged for him and is nervous to tell his dad. Kerry recruits Amelia to help with her college project. Lisa does her best to comfort Joanie when she shows them what's left of her home. Robert explains that he wants Cain to find Adam and Victoria in return for his silence over the photo, leaving Cain caught. Chrissie walks in and panics when Robert shows her the photos, playing the role of hurt husband. Everyone is surprised when David returns to the village, and Bob and Carly worry over why he's really back. Chrissie insists to Robert that her kiss with Cain was a stupid mistake. David's upset to learn that Priya has decided to put Amba into a nursery without consulting him. Lisa tells Joanie that she's coming home with them, suggesting that Joanie can help tutor Belle. David realises Val, Carly and Bob have been up to something. Bob realises that he needs to keep Brenda away from David. Kirin lies to Rakesh that he went to the interview for the internship. Bob and Carly send Brenda away on an overnight spa trip. Moira quizzes Cain on why he and Robert were whispering at the dinner. Cain tells her that Robert suspects Adam and Victoria have ran away to avoid her court date. Kerry is happy to hear that Kyle is back in the village and is keen to impress Joanie. David officially signs the shop over to Carly as Bob rushes Brenda out the door. Chrissie tells Robert that she wanted to punish him as she believed he was in cahoots with Ross again and admits she's been feeling paranoid. She's grateful when Robert agrees to forgive her. Kerry shows off her video assignment to Dan, having received help from Amelia and Belle. He's impressed and Kerry is giddily triumphant. Moira wants to speak to Robert but Cain tells her that Robert has been sending her texts from Adam's phone to distract her from worrying. He explains that Robert blames Adam for Victoria's mess and that they need to find them before he does. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Joanie Wright's house - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes